


Am I Not A Good Cook?

by dankeyesdankeyes (toitsantiago)



Category: Ryan Ross - Fandom, Young Love (Band), Young Veins
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just Rydan being cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsantiago/pseuds/dankeyesdankeyes
Summary: Ryan just wanted to make him breakfast.





	Am I Not A Good Cook?

Somehow, Ryan got it in his head that he should make him breakfast. 

Ryan had never been inclined in the kitchen, but something about rolling over that morning, watching the sun cast lights and shadows on his body through the blinds, his chest rising and falling....and the soft look on his face.....Ryan just had to get up and try to find someway to show him he was thankful. 

So there he was, standing in front of the stove and trying to fry bacon. So far, so good. He’d managed to make 4 pieces, 2 for each of them. Now onto the eggs, which was always the hard part for him. 

Dan must have heard him mumbling swear words from the kitchen. Ryan nearly jumped as he felt the taller man behind him, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. 

“You really ought to put a shirt on, the grease is going to pop out and burn your chest,” Dan said softly, pressing a kiss against Ryan’s head. 

“I’ll be fine- OW!” Ryan jumped as the pan spat at him. “Don’t say a word about being right, Dan Keyes.”

Dan chuckled, stepping back and leaning against the counter.“Why are you making breakfast anyways? You never make breakfast.”

Ryan flopped the not so pretty egg on a plate and sighed, “I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“The nicest thing you could do, Ry,” Dan teased, poking the egg with a fork, “would have been staying in bed with me a little while longer and letting me make you breakfast or take you out.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, trying to keep a smile off his face, “are you saying I’m not a good cook? I made bacon!”

Dan glanced at the plate of bacon, hesitantly picking up a piece and taking a bite. Ryan flinched as he could audibly hear Dan struggling to chew the hard piece of bacon. “Are you a good cook? Babe, you would’ve had better luck making toaster waffles. And no offense, I’m still not sure that would’ve worked out.”

Ryan pouted and turned the stove off, “give the egg and bacon to the dogs.” He turned around and slowly put the eggs back in the fridge before sauntering towards the hall. 

“Ry, I wasn’t trying to be mea-“

“Oh, I know,” Ryan said, cutting Dan off and turning to look at him. “But I thought we could head back to bed for a while before you take me to that breakfast you promised?”

Dan smirked, walking towards Ryan and grabbing him by the hips, “I like that idea.” He leaned down to kiss the brown eyed boy, but he pushed away with a playful grin. 

“Catch me if you can!” He exclaimed before running down the hall towards the bedroom, leaving Dan behind to catch up. 

The house may have been filled with a smokey haze and the smell of burnt bacon, but who cared? 

They had an hour or two to kill with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! I know it’s short 🥺


End file.
